This project investigates the effects of a variety of types of insults including circulatory arrest, arterial hypotension, hypoxia, asphyxia, cyanide intoxication, and exposure to carbon monoxide on the juvenile rhesus monkey. Alterations in cardiovascular performance and nervous system activity are examined during the insult and the distribution of patterns of brain injury produced are later determined by post-mortem examination of brain specimens. Animals are resuscitated and maintained for several weeks to determine the long-term alterations in brain morphology. Patterns of pathology produced are carefully delineated and their relation to patterns of injury produced in the human are defined. The major effort is to define the pathophysiology and pathogenesis of specific patterns of brain pathology using animal experimental models.